This invention relates generally to improvements in strength training exercise devices having resistive slidable handles. In perhaps the most common configuration for strength training exercise devices having resistive slidable handles, the resistive slidable handles are configured in series along a single linear path. In particular, one configuration currently known provides handles that slide laterally towards or away from an equidistant center portion located on a base member. In another configuration currently known, resistance is provided in rotation about an axis. For example, known prior art includes U.S. Patent and Publication Nos. 3,751,083; 4,623,146; 4,978,122; 6,716,145; 7,086,999; 7,175,575; 7,465,259; 7,713,179; 7,896,789; 2004/0266393; 2005/0215401; 2012/0040811; 2012/0322630.
While these devices fulfill their respective objectives and requirements, because the prior art is limited to pushup device that each have a single base with both hand grips placed thereon, the aforementioned prior art does not allow a user to freely position the grip members. Furthermore, the prior art does not even provide for a second push-up device to be used in conjunction with the first push-up device. Nor would it be possible for a person to use two of any of the prior art side by side to accomplish freely positioning the hand grips.
Further incumbent with some of the prior art listed is a fixed relationship between the two pushup handles in relation to a central point. Because the handles all slide laterally between a fixed center portion, the device restricts the muscles that the user can target. The instant invention addresses these and other shortcomings by providing two individual push-up bars each having a grip portion that resistively slides along its own individual line and/or axis and further each individual push-up bar configured to provide a user with simultaneous isometric and isotonic exercise. The push-up bars are further utilized in accordance with the instant invention to overcome the problems with the prior art as discussed above.